


Combien de faux pas

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Foundlings, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Marianne avait été une enfant perdue. Calistra souhaite qu'elle trouve sa voie.





	Combien de faux pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mais c'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256799) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Combien de faux pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, bande dessinée  
>  **Personnages :** Calistra & Marianne  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak-Vivès-Sanlaville, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _lost & found_ "pour LadiesBingo> (perdue/trouvée)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10 !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

Calistra a été donnée au couvent très jeune par des parents qui ne pouvaient pas la garder auprès d'eux. Elle ne leur en veut pas : la mère supérieure et les œurs qui l'ont élevée ont fait du bon travail.  
Des années plus tard, à son tour, elle trouve une enfant perdue en traversant la compagne. Abandonnée ou orpheline ? Ses parents ont tués peut-être par cet iguane qu'elle surprend penché sur le ballot de langes babillant... elle n'y croit pas trop, elle imagine plus facilement qu'elle ait été oubliée exprès et déplore que ça soit au détour d'un chemin peu fréquenté au lieu d'à la porte d'un monastère ou sur une place publique. Si elle et ses sœurs n'étaient pas passées par là justement à ce moment-là, ça aurait pu très mal se finir.  
Cependant elle ne cherchera jamais à en savoir plus. Elle l'a trouvée et sauvée, et à partir de là elle n'appartient plus aux parents qui n'ont pas su mieux la protéger. Qu'en faire alors ? la garder bien sûr.  
Calistra porte l'enfant à sa mère supérieure, qui l'accueille comme oblat... et plutôt que le faire elle-même, la charge de choisir son prénom. Calistra la baptise Marianne. Les années passant, elle est élevée par tout le couvent, aux côtés d'autres fillettes d'âges et d'origines diverses, toutes réunies en une seule famille sous la coupe bienveillante de Reine Iguane.  
Un lien spécial unit toujours Calistra à Marianne toutefois. Elle ne dira pas qu'elle est très fière de ses progrès, car l'orgueil est le pire péché qui soit, même par procuration, mais elle l'admire beaucoup.  
Elle se doutait que la jeune fille aspirait à une vie différente de celle que lui offrait le couvent pour l'instant, mais elle avait confiance : elle saurait canaliser sa force et son impétuosité. Interdire la pratique de la magie ou des arts martiaux ne sert à rien, qu'augmenter leur attrait et pousser à l'infraction... et à mettre tout le monde en danger. Le respect des règles et la maîtrise de soi sont primordiales.  
Aussi, depuis qu'elle a découvert l'entraînement que dans sa naïveté Marianne croyait tenir secret - combien sont-elles au fil des siècles à l'avoir fait ! - Calistra l'a reprise en main et a poussé ses exigences envers elle à la mesure de ses capacités.  
Marianne grandit en puissance, en connaissance et en finesse, et passe officiellement aspirante. En même temps, Calistra elle aussi gravit des échelons, est admise comme assistante personnelle de la mère supérieure en titre, puis, à son retrait, prend sa succession. Toute sa vie elle n'a désiré qu'honorer les dieux, et si elle a les capacités de diriger ses sœurs, elle se doit de prendre cette responsabilité et d'accomplir sa lourde tâche de son mieux. 

Comme elle est heureuse de pouvoir confier à Marianne sa première mission officielle ! Au prochain tournoi, elle sera assistante de la prêtresse compteuse et officiera son premier arbitrage. Elle y fera la preuve d'œil acéré et d'une juste impartialité en départageant les combattants humains qui mettent leur force au service des dieux.  
Sa déception n'en est que plus cruelle. Malgré tous les avertissements que Calistra lui a prodigués au cours de son long enseignement, Marianne a quand perdu de vue l'essentiel. C'était un très beau Bouclier d'Attica qu'elle a déployé, mais la riposte  
était de trop  
Protéger un aspirant qui venait d'abandonner le combat de son adversaire qui se laissait emporter par le feu, oui, c'était aussi le rôle des prêtresses, quand compter ne suffisait plus et qu'il fallait prendre l'arbitrage d'une main ferme pour les recadrer. Mais punir ? ça non ! Ça n'était pas sa place de prendre une décision aussi lourde, et de blesser autant la chair que l'honneur en faisant montre d'orgueil et de tout autant de manque de retenue.  
À son grand regret, Calistra est obligée d'expulser celle qui fut sa meilleure élève et qui bien de prouver qu'elle accusait de trop graves lacunes. Elle en éprouve d'abord une colère froide, qu'elle s'efforce de faire taire avant d'agir. Elle avait placé tellement d'espoirs en elle ! Mais elle ne peut pas tolérer un tel faux pas. Quelque part, Calistra sait qu'il est dangereux de lâcher dans le monde quelqu'un doté à la fois d'une telle puissance et d'un tel manque de contrôle, et de lui donner en plus un motif de ressentiment. Mais les règles sont les règles et elle n'a pas le droit de les enfreindre, surtout pas pour son élève préférée - puisqu'elle n'est pas censée avoir de préférée.  
S'il y avait eu un moyen de la garder auprès d'elle en bridant sa magie et en lui interdisant toute autre sortie...  
Elle a appris plus tard que Marianne continue son apprentissage à l'École du Chêne. C'est peut-être pour le mieux : elle n'y aura plus autant de ces restrictions ; celles du couvent l'étouffaient, même si Calistra estimait qu'elles étaient nécessaires. Elle craint un peu ce qu'elle deviendra, perdue dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaît encore que de très loin et dont il va lui falloir apprendre les règles à toute vitesse. Pourvu qu'elle sorte bien...  
Secrètement, elle espère fort la revoir au prochain tournoi. C'est sans impatience qu'elle attend de l'arbitrer, mais avec une curiosité certaine. Elle ne fera pas de favoritisme bien sûr, mais elle compte bien qu'elle soit capable de gagner cette coupe.  
Des rumeurs parlent des grandes ambitions de maître Chester Morgan depuis qu'il a recruté cette nouvelle élève, de reformer autour d'elle la Garde Royale ?

Ou peut-être a-t-elle fait une erreur après tout. Marianne disparaît totalement de la scène où Calistra aurait encore pu avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Elle ne participe plus à aucun tournoi.  
Des années passent et de nouvelles rumeurs finissent par lui parvenir : il paraît qu'elle serait mère célibataire et boulangère. Calistra ne veut pas savoir quels faux pas elle commis, si c'est son maître qui est à blâmer ou un étranger. Ça ne la regarde pas. Elle ne veut plus y penser.  
Et puis... arrive l'année où elle rencontre son fils. Il lui ressemble décidément beaucoup, mais pas à Morgan, il est inscrit à la nouvelle École du Chêne reprise par Jansen, il est à son tour un élève très prometteur et il passe l'un après l'autre les niveaux du tournoi.  
L'assistance parle de cet étranger irrespectueux qui lui sert de partenaire, elle-même ne voit que l'enfant, et les traits de sa mère en lui. Elle croyait pourtant préférer ne pas rien savoir sur lui, sur eux. Après tout, Marianne n'est pas sa fille, elle est partie de sa vie depuis longtemps, elles ont coupé tout lien.  
Mais elle se demande, quand même, si au moins elle est heureuse dans la voie qu'elle a suivie, si elle a enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde ?


End file.
